The Vladat Transition
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's that time of the year for Vladats to go through a transition and everyone's a bit nervous about it. How will it go? Will both Whampire and Vamps prove to their friends that they would never hurt them, even during this transition? Written by guestsuprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, and Vamps. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsuprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

**The Vladat Transition**

Whampire and Vamps were starting to act strangely. It didn't take a lot to notice. They both wolfed down their food almost as much as Blitzwolfer and they were acting unusually affectionate!  
"What's going on?" Rachel asked as Vamps gently rubbed against her shoulder.

"What do you mean, dearest Rachel?" He purred as he rubbed against her again.

"You guys are acting so strangely…," Sasha mentioned as Whampire played with her hair.

"We are going through our transition. If it bothers you, we can move out for a bit until it passes," Whampire mentioned as he kept playing with Sasha's hair.

"No! We didn't mean you all have to leave. We just want to know what's going on," Rachel responded. Vamps jumped on the ceiling and started to explain as he too kept playing with Rachel's hair.

"During this time of year, most Vladats choose a mate. It is a very romantic time of the year for our species, but it is also a dangerous time. You see…it is not always safe for people to be around us at this time because our bodies need more energy than usual. But not just any energy. We need energy from actual beings, not just insects or food. We are only around you now because we are not in the critical phase. When the critical phase does happen, we try to keep our distance. We would never hurt you all, but anyone we perceive as a threat would be in grave danger," Vamps explained.

"That is why on the night of the critical phase…Vamps and I are going to chain ourselves to the roof. No matter what happens, do not let us go. As mentioned before, we will not hurt you or our friends, but anyone that tries to hurt you or someone we do not know will be in grave danger," Whampire said seriously. The girls shuddered as they heard the explanation, but they weren't surprised. Both Vladats have been trying to do everything possible to keep from feeding on people's energy but during this time they were in need of more energy than usual. Cassie and Gena walked in and immediately the Vladats turned on the charm. They loved affection during this time.

"Maybe they feel this way because Valentine's Day just passed?" Cassie said as she felt Whampire gently touch her shoulder.

"No, my dear. We are just going through a change that all Vladats go through this time of year. Please ignore us when we make you feel too uncomfortable," Whampire said as he ran his hands through Cassie's hair in a friendly manner. Suddenly, both of them let out a horrible scream that pierced through the walls and their eyes temporarily glowed red.

"I hunger, Whampire!" Vamps snarled.

"I need sustenance NOW!" Whampire hissed. All the girls ran to the corner as the Vladats looked at them. Vamps walked close to Cassie and took her face in his hands. She began to sweat hard seeing the cold and dangerous look in Vamps' red eyes.

"Do not fear, young one. I do not want your energy. I only want the energy of those who are my enemies," Vamps smirked dangerously. He then let her go and he and Whampire both let out inhumanly screams again, when suddenly their eyes glowed green again. The moment had passed.

"Vamps, it's beginning! We need to be chained to the roof now!" Whampire said as he and Vamps started running towards the roof.

"Wait! Are you sure you both are going to be alright!?" Sasha asked, clearly concerned. Whampire kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Do not worry. This will pass in a few hours and remember whatever you do…do not release us!" Whampire warned. He and Vamps then disappeared to the roof and Four Arms and the other aliens chained them. Gena came up to watch.

"Fours, will they be alright?"

"Of course baby, but we need to give them their space. This is a terrible moment to be a bad guy, I'll tell ya that!" Four Arms mentioned as the Vladats started yanking at their chains. Their eyes changed colors and they were at their full strength.

"LET ME GO!" Whampire screamed.

"BROTHER, BREAK THE CHAINS!" Vamps roared as he pulled and yanked at each chain holding him down.

* * *

Cassie watched from a nearby tree as her close friend and brother fought with the chains. Suddenly, she screamed as she was yanked from the tree. She looked up and saw that it was one of the Forever Knights!

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here…it's little Cassie Carraba," he sneered as he grabbed her.

"HELP! FOUR ARMS! GENA! HELP ME!" Cassie screamed as she fought against the knight. He threw her over his shoulder and took off into the night. Vamps stopped fighting the chains for a moment because he heard Cassie's screams and he saw far in the distance that she was fighting with the Knights. That was the last straw!

"CASSIE! WHAMPIRE, THE KNIGHTS HAVE CASSIE!" Vamps bellowed as he then got to his knees and let out an inhumanly scream! His eyes glowed a deeper shade of red and his fangs became twice as sharp!

"BREAK THE CHAINS NOW!" Whampire yelled as he and Vamps both broke the chains at the same time and took off towards the Knights. Rachel, Gena, and Four Arms were also running out to help Cassie. They saw the Knights running off with her.

"THEY'RE TAKING HER! HURRY!" Rachel panicked.

"Leave them to me!" Four Arms growled as he ran ahead of the girls and jumped on the Knights. He fought them off well and Gena and Rachel shot at them with stunning guns but they were greatly outnumbered. Suddenly, they saw that the Knight with Cassie threw her in his vehicle and started driving off with her. She screamed and kicked at the window!

"RACHEL! GENA! FOURS! HE'S TAKING ME! HELP!" Cassie cried out desperately, but the Knight gagged her and began to tie her hands. Suddenly, they heard deep voices and cackles of laughter. It was scary enough to where Ghostfreak would be proud. The Knights looked up and saw Whampire and Vamps heading towards them fast.

"Well, well, well look at what we have Whams…," Vamps whispered dangerously as he began circling the Knights. His fangs started dripping with saliva.

"I do believe it's FEEDING TIME!" Whampire yelled as he and Vamps charged at the Knights. The Knights screamed as both Vladats started feeding on their energy; not enough to kill them but enough to drain them of the will to fight back. Suddenly, Vamps' ears perked up when he heard Cassie's calls in the distance. He turned and saw she was being tied up and gagged.

"BRING HER BACK HERE, YOU MONSTER!" Vamps hissed. He immediately took flight and was on the vehicle in a heartbeat. He drug the Knights out of the car one by one and he pulled Cassie to safety. Once he had her in his arms, he flew away to join the others. Gena, Rachel, and Four Arms could only look in shock as all the Knights lay motionless. They were not dead, but definitely deprived of most of their energy. Vamps and Whampire inspected their work.

"Mmmmmm…that was delicious…," Whampire cooed as he rubbed his stomach.

"I agree. I couldn't have any more even if I wanted to," Vamps smiled. Cassie was very afraid and tried to get out of Vamps' grip but he didn't let her down.

"Cassie…relax…it's me…," Vamps whispered as he held her in his arms, tightening his grip to keep her from leaving. Whampire too noticed the others were slowly backing away from them, slightly afraid of the Vladats' feeding frenzy. Four Arms was the only one not shaking.

"Rachel? Are you afraid of me?" Whampire asked as he walked closer to her. She was shaking a bit but she refused to show her anxiety and fear.

"Um…nnno! Of course not, Whampire," she smiled nervously. Part of her was nervous, but she knew deep down her Vladat friend would never eat her. He then turned and saw the others looking just as nervous.

"You all are truly afraid…do not fear us…," Whampire stated as he took a step closer. Four Arms was the only one not backing up but the girls slowly started walking back faster. Suddenly, Whampire and Vamps rose in the sky and drained some of the girls' energy; it was not painful, it was just enough to immobilize them for a few moments. They couldn't move!

"They're going to eat us!" Cassie screamed.

"Hold on!" Four Arms called out, but his energy was drained too to where he was immobilized. He grunted but he couldn't move!

"It's over!" Gena cringed. Suddenly, she felt Vamps slowly straddling her thighs. He had Cassie pinned down right next to her. His red eyes pierced right into her soul!

"Gena. Do not be afraid…I will not harm you…," he calmly stated as he then reached down and started caressing her cheek and hair. She gasped, but then realized that this was the same technique he used to gain Cassie's trust.

"Lean back…relax…," he whispered as he nudged her head back so he could have more access to her neck as his claws ran gently around her face and neck area. These gentle touches were typical in Vladat tradition. She was scared, but Four Arms was right there.

"It's alright, baby…he's just trying to calm you down…," Four Arms smiled softly. Meanwhile, Whampire was doing the same to Cassie and Rachel.

"Easy now, Rachel…it's alright…," he cooed. Rachel finally breathed out and she was slowly able to wrap her arms around her friend, thanking God he was not going to eat them. Cassie was still in shock, but not when Whampire started playfully biting and pecking her ears.

"Don't think I forgot about you young one…," he smiled as he kept playfully messing with her. In less than a few moments, everyone had the strength to get up again. Both Vladats looked at Four Arms.

"Hey! Don't even think about biting me!" Four Arms huffed as he crossed his arms. Whampire chuckled and walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"Relax, Four Arms. We know you trust us; therefore, there is no need to do a trust bite." Whampire chuckled. Suddenly, both Vladats fell to their knees and their eyes soon became green again. They seemed a bit dazed from everything.

"Ooooohhhhh….I'm happy that only happens once a year," Vamps moaned.

"I agree…," Whampire stated as all of them began to walk home for the night. One thing's for sure, the Vladat transition is definitely one of the most interesting times of the year!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
